Plug-in Hybrid and fully electric vehicles have become increasingly popular in recent years. These vehicles typically have large battery systems which can take many hours to charge while consuming large amounts of power. Current charging systems have a fixed charging strategy that requires that the vehicle be plugged in to a residential or commercial power grid.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a flexible electrical system and method for providing power to a load. Other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.